Zusammenstöße
by Smena
Summary: Das hier ist eine Real Person Story. Ein Zusammenstoß mitten in London wird Lauras Leben sehr verändern...


Hallo ihr lieben Leser da draußen!

Hier ist sie also, meine erste FF, die ich veröffentliche… Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Und wenn ja, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen. Und wenn sie euch nicht gefällt, dann auch! Immer her mit den Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ….

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel von „Zusammenstöße".

**Zusammenstöße**

**Kapitel I – Ein Zusammenstoß**

„Was meinst du Schatz, sollen wir nicht doch lieber nach Hawaii fliegen?"

Genervt rollte Laura mit den Augen. Am Schreibtisch gegenüber saß nun schon seit über einer halben Stunde ein Pärchen, das sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es nach Hawaii oder doch lieber in die Dominikanische Republik fliegen sollte. „Solche Probleme sollte man haben", dachte Laura. Ihre grünen Augen glitten zur Uhr über der Eingangstür des Reisebüros in der Londoner Innenstadt. Zehn vor sechs. Bald Feierabend…

Ihre Gedanken schweiften von der Diskussion vor ihr ab und blieben bald bei dem geplanten Videoabend hängen. Über vier Jahre war sie standhaft geblieben, doch jetzt hatten es Mimi, ihre WG-Mitbewohnerin und Joey, ihr Freund, doch noch geschafft: Heute würde sie also den ersten Teil der Herr der Ringe-Triologie anschauen. Laura mochte keine Filme, denn da war alles so vorgegeben. Viel lieber tauchte sie in die fiktive Welt der Bücher ein. Da konnte man seiner Phantasie nun mal freien Lauf lassen… So hatte sie bisher nur in den Büchern des Weltbestsellerautors J.R.R. Tolkien geschmökert. Ganz glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung, den Film doch zu sehen, war sie nicht, immerhin hatte sie sich geschworen, ihn nicht anzusehen. Aber ihr Freund und ihre beste Freundin waren einfach zu hartnäckig gewesen. Innerlich stellte sie sich allerdings schon einmal auf eine große Enttäuschung ein…

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde mit Für- und Wider gegeneinander abwägen, hatte sich das Pärchen endlich für einen Urlaub auf Hawaii entschieden. Es war jetzt schon kurz nach sechs und war Laura mal wieder die letzte, die das Büro verließ.

„Verdammt!" fluchte sie, als sie auf die Straße trat. Vor wenigen Minuten war noch alles trocken gewesen, doch gerade jetzt hatte sich der Himmel dazu entschlossen, die Schleusen zu öffnen. Bei diesem Wetter würde sie mehr als nass bei der Metrostation ankommen. Ihren Schirm hatte sie natürlich – wie immer, wenn es regnete – daheim liegen lassen. Fluchend stand Laura also unter dem kleinen Vordach des Reisebüros, in der Hoffnung, das Wetter würde doch noch besser werden. Als sich diese Hoffnung nach fünf Minuten nicht erfüllt hatte, beschloss sie, in das kleine gemütliche Café zwanzig Meter entfernt zu gehen und erst einmal eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Der Videoabend würde sowieso erst um acht beginnen, da Joey mal wieder länger arbeiten musste. Außerdem würde es in einer halben Stunde hoffentlich nicht mehr so stark regnen.

Warme Luft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie die Eingangstür aufdrückte. Wie ein Hund schüttelte sie sich erst einmal das Wasser aus ihren langen, leicht gewellten blonden Haaren. Trotz des kurzen Weges war sie ziemlich nass geworden. Zielstrebig ging sie auf die Bar zu und setzte sich auf einen der hohen, gemütlichen Hocker.

„Ach, hallo Laura! Welch seltener Glanz in meiner bescheidenen Hütte! Was darf ich dir denn bringen?"

„Hey Will! Eine heiße Schokolade mit Milchschaum hätte ich gern. Ich muss mich ein bisschen aufwärmen." Laura deutete mit der Hand nach draußen, wo der Regen immer noch sintflutartig fiel.

„Geht klar, Mylady!" Lächelnd sah Laura Will, dem Barkeeper, dem das „Café Sunshine" gehörte zu, wie er sich an den Geräten zu schaffen machte. Hier verbrachte sie oft ihre Mittagspause oder kam nach der Arbeit kurz vorbei. So hatte sie sich nach und nach mit dem ungefähr Fünfzig-jährigen angefreundet und jedes Mal freute sie sich auf den Besuch im Café, weil sie mit Will einfach immer nett reden konnte.

Laura zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie auf den Barhocker neben sich. Dann lies sie den Blick schweifen. Viel los war nicht. Eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen saß an einem runden Tisch und diskutierte erregt über irgendwelche Beziehungsgeschichten. Ein älteres Ehepaar trank nicht weit entfernt seinen Tee und betrachtete die Gruppe mit missbilligender Mine. Ansonsten war das Café leer. Erst gegen später würde es hier wieder richtig voll werden. Laura wollte sich grade wieder zur Bar umdrehen, als sie in einer abgelegenen Ecke ein verliebtes Pärchen bemerkte. Eigentlich war das ja nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber irgendwie konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von den beiden abwenden. Die Personen kamen ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor…

„Nein!" flüsterte sie leise, als sie den Mann erkannte. Es war Joey, der ein Mädchen in seinen Armen hielt und leidenschaftlich küsste. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr…." Joey war doch mit ihr zusammen! Seit über zwei Jahren waren die beiden glücklich...

Geschockt sah Laura die beiden an. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Sie sah, wie Joey seine Hände unter das T-Shirt des Mädchens gleiten lies und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf sie den Kopf nach hinten warf und leise lachte. Dann küssten sie sich wieder. Doch Laura hatte der kurze Moment genügt. Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie das Gesicht des Mädchens sehen können. Mimi… Ihre beste Freundin!

Abrupt stand Laura auf, griff nach ihrer Jacke und verließ fluchtartig das Café. Sie hörte nicht Wills Rufe, sie sah nicht, dass Joey in ihre Richtung blickte und sie erkannt hatte, sie hörte nicht, dass er ihr ebenfalls etwas zurief. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Ort, weg von den Menschen, die ihr bisher am meisten bedeutet hatten in ihrem Leben. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass es regnete, sie wusste nicht, wohin sie rannte. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen. Ihre Gedanken rasten, dennoch konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, Szenen, in denen sie glücklich in Joeys Arm lag, wo die Welt noch in Ordnung war…

Laura war so geschockt, dass sie kaum wahrnahm, dass sie sich mittlerweile in einer belebteren Straße befand. Noch immer rannte sie blindlings geradeaus. Dann wurde sie etwas unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt: Mit voller Wucht stieß sie mit einem der Passanten zusammen und wäre wohl auch hingefallen, wenn sie sich nicht im letzten Moment an ihrem „Opfer" festgehalten hätte und ihr Gegenüber nicht so schnell reagiert hätte und sie schnell um die Hüfte gefasst und an sich gezogen hätte. Etwas perplex blickte sie nach oben und sah in die braunen Augen eines durchaus attraktiven jungen Mannes. Einen kurzen Moment standen beide so da, er hielt in der einen Hand einen Schirm, den anderen hatte er um sie gelegt, Laura hatte sich mit beiden Händen an ihm festgekrallt. Doch dann wurde Laura klar, dass sie die Ursache dieses Missgeschicks war, trat hektisch einen Schritt zurück und murmelte ein kurzes „Entschuldigung". Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte sich weiter ihren Weg durch die Massen, während sie von neuen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah sie ein Metroschild, auf das sie zielstrebig zusteuerte.

Es war bereits gegen Mittag, als Orlandos Flieger in London landete. Endlich, nach fast einem Jahr, hatte er mal wieder die Gelegenheit, seine Familie zu besuchen. Samantha, seine ältere Schwester, stand schon am Gate und erwartete ihn. Die beiden Geschwister umarmten sich und fröhlich lachend hakte Orlando sich bei Sam ein, um mit ihr zum Auto zu laufen. Beide hatten sich viel zu erzählen, da sie sich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen hatten, und so war die Autofahrt nach Notting Hill, wo Orlandos Mutter wohnte, schnell vorbei. Dort angekommen gab es nicht nur ein herzliches Wiedersehen mit seiner Mutter, auch sein Hund Sidi, den er nicht mit zu den Dreharbeiten in die Karibik hatte nehmen können, begrüßte ihn überschwänglich und etwas feucht. Sofort fühlte sich Orlando wohl. Hier in London hatte er bisher die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht und in dem Haus seiner Mutter war er eben immer noch daheim. Bis er sich entschieden hatte, was er machen wollte, nachdem die Dreharbeiten zu „Fluch der Karibik 2 & 3" abgeschlossen waren, würde er hier in London bleiben. Mindestens ein halbes Jahr wollte er in dieser Stadt verbringen. Allerdings würde er nicht die ganze Zeit bei seiner Mutter bleiben, er besaß ein kleines Appartement ganz in der Nähe. Orlando musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er ein halbes Jahr bei seiner Mutter wohnen würde: Vermutlich wäre er kugelrund. Seine Gedanken wurden bestätigt, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, wo bereits der Mittagstisch gedeckt war.

„Mum, du hast sich ja echt wieder selbst übertroffen!" sagte er begeistert, nachdem er die erste Gabel des Irish Stew probiert hatte. „Deine Kochkünste habe ich vermisst im letzten Jahr."

„Du bist auch ganz dünn geworden, mein Junge", kam auch prompt die Antwort, gefolgt von einer sorgenvollen Begutachtung seiner Figur. Sam und Orlando warfen sich einen Blick zu und mussten dann loslachen.

„Keine Sorge, Mum, in der Karibik ist das Essen auch nicht gerade von schlechten Eltern. Aber daheim schmeckt es doch eben am besten!"

„Soso. Was isst man denn in der Karibik? Hast du mir ein paar Rezepte mitgebracht?" Auch dieser Satz löse ein herzliches Lachen bei den Geschwistern aus. Ihre Mutter kochte eben für ihr Leben gern (was man ihr auch etwas ansah) und sammelte leidenschaftlich gern Rezepte aus allen Ländern, die auch alle ausprobiert wurden.

Orlando musste schmunzeln. Jedes Mal, wenn er weg gewesen war, stellte seine Mutter diese Frage, und auch heute wurde er nicht enttäuscht

„Weißt du, im Hotel wurde eigentlich nicht typisch karibisch gekocht. Aber ich war ein Mal mit den anderen außerhalb essen und dort habe ich dann ganz besonders leckere Krabben gegessen. Und dir natürlich das Rezept mitgebracht." Orlando war zufrieden, als er sah, wie sehr sich seine Mutter darüber freute.

„Du bist ein guter Junge, Orlando" sagte sie ganz mütterlich. „Und wie sieht dein heutiger Plan aus? Du bist doch hoffentlich zum Abendessen da?"

„Ich denke schon, Mum. Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich aber erst mal in meine Wohnung fahren und schauen, ob dort alles in Ordnung ist. Dann will ich ein bisschen in die Innenstadt. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr in London, da muss ich doch mal nachsehen, ob die Tower Bridge noch steht!"

Das restliche Mittagessen über erzählte Orlando von der Karibik und den Dreharbeiten dort. Es wurde also ein sehr lustiges Essen, denn die Drehpannen lösten allgemeines Gelächter aus. Als sie grade das Dessert, Schokopudding, aßen, kam die Frage, vor der sich Orlando etwas gefürchtet hatte.

„Und, wie geht's Kate?" fragte Sam, denn sie mochte die Freundin ihres Bruders.

Orlando aß noch einen Löffel Pudding, dann sah er seine Familie an:

„Nun, wisst ihr, Kate und ich haben beschlossen, uns zu trennen." Stille. In Gedanken zählte Orlando „3,… 2,… 1,…"

„WAS? Wieso das denn?" fragte seine Mutter.

„Gibt es eine Neue in deinem Leben?" wollte Sam gleich wissen.

Orlando atmete tief ein. „Wir haben uns letzte Woche getrennt, weil unsere Beziehung einfach keine Zukunft hat. Wir sehen uns zu selten und haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt. Eigentlich hätten wir uns schon früher trennen müssen, aber wir wollten es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Und nein, Sam, es gibt keine Neue in meinem Leben. Und das wird wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben."

„Aber, Orlando, mein Lieber! Du wirst bald 30! Und ihr wart immerhin 4 Jahre zusammen! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so wegwerfen!"

„Ach Mum, glaub mir, es ist besser so. Es hat eben nicht funktioniert." Orlando seufzte resigniert auf. „Bitte akzeptiere das. Es ist so schon schwer genug."

„Aber natürlich, mein Junge." Seine Mutter bereute ihre wenig sensiblen Worte schon. „Komm, iss noch etwas Pudding, dann kommst du schon auf andere Gedanken!"

Zwei Stunden später saß Orlando mit einer Tasse Kaffee in seinem Apartment und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Sidi lag zu seinen Füßen, glücklich darüber, endlich wieder bei seinem Herrchen zu sein.

„Was meinst du mein Guter, war es die richtige Entscheidung, mich von Kate zu trennen?" Der Rüde setzte sich auf und da Orlando an. „Weißt du, unsere Beziehung war irgendwie eine Einbahnstraße. Es gab keine Überraschungen mehr. Ich meine, einen geregelten Alltag hatten wir natürlich nicht, aber es gab dennoch nichts Außergewöhnliches." Eine Weile sah Orlando seinen Hund an. Dann fuhr er leise fort: „Ich habe sie geliebt, Sidi. Sehr sogar. Aber in der letzten Zeit… Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich mag sie. Ja, das ist vielleicht der richtige Ausdruck. Meine Liebe hat sich verändert. Meine Gefühle sind weniger geworden. Ich habe ihr nicht mehr so viel zu sagen. Ach Sidi, weißt du, ich glaube, ich habe ihr das Herz gebrochen. Und deshalb fühle ich mich jetzt so schlecht. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir je verzeihen kann…"

Unruhig stand Orlando auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits halb sechs war. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass er sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt machte. Sonst würde er wohl noch in drei Stunden im Wohnzimmer sitzen und Trübsal blasen.

„Okay, mein Guter. Ich gehe jetzt eine Runde weg, aber nachher komm ich wieder und dann machen wir zusammen einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang, ja? In die Innenstadt kann ich dich leider nicht mitnehmen, ich weiß doch, dass du springen willst, und das geht dort eben nicht. Bis später, Kumpel!"

Orlando griff nach seiner Jacke. Es war zwar erst September und eigentlich noch recht warm, aber man konnte nie wissen, ob sich das gegen später nicht noch ändern würde. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zum grauen Himmel packte er kurzerhand seinen Schirm, dann verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Metrostation.

Kaum war er in der Innenstadt angelangt, fing es auch gleich heftig an zu regnen. Schnell öffnete Orlando seinen Schirm und marschierte weiter Richtung Tower Bridge. Er stand gern am Ufer der Themse und blickte in den Fluss. Wasser war eben sein Element, deshalb machte ihm der Regen auch nicht viel aus.

Gemütlich schlenderte er eine belebte Straße entlang und besah sich die Schaufenster, als plötzlich jemand mit voller Wucht in ihn hineinrannte. Zwei Hände krallten sich in seiner Jacke fest und beinahe wäre er zusammen mit der anderen Person auf die Straße gefallen, doch reflexartig griff er sie an der Hüfte und zog sie an sich heran. Erst jetzt sah er, dass es sich um eine junge Frau handelte, die er grade unfreiwillig im Arm hielt. Sie war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und zitterte. Die blonden Haare waren durch den Regen fast braun. Als sie den Kopf anhob und ihm ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. Überhaupt sah er in die grünsten, aber auch traurigsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Orlando war von dem Zusammenstoß so überrascht, dass er zu nicht anderem fähig war, als der Frau in die Augen zu sehen und sie festzuhalten. Dann kam plötzlich Leben in sie und sie ließ ihn plötzlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück, als ob sie sich an ihm verbrannt hätte. Ihr gemurmeltes „Entschuldigung" war so leise, dass er es kaum verstand. Schließlich drehte sie sich fluchtartig um und rannte weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Orlando da und sah ihr nach. Noch immer sah er die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, die ihn sehr berührt hatte. Ja, dieser Frau war eindeutig etwas Schlimmes passiert, vielleicht stand sie unter Schock. Und dann traf er eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben verändern sollte: Er rannte ihr nach. Warum er das tat und was er ihr sagen würde, wenn er sie eingeholt hatte, das wusste er nicht. Aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er diese Frau jetzt nicht allein lassen sollte.

Mit dem Schirm in der Hand hastete ihr nach und sah erleichtert, dass sie die große vierspurige Straße wohl überqueren wollte, vermutlich, um zur Metrostation auf der anderen Seite zu gelangen. Bei der Fußgängerampel würde sie warten müssen, da konnte er sie einholen. Seine Erleichterung wandelte sich in Entsetzen als er sah, dass sie scheinbar ohne zu Warten über die Straße laufen wollte.

„Warten Sie, Miss!" rief er ihr zu, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er versuchte, noch schneller zu laufen. Dann war sie an der Straße angekommen und betrat sie ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Orlando hörte Bremsen quietschen und sah ein Auto schnell auf die Frau zukommen, dann hatte er sie erreicht und riss sie im letzten Moment zurück. Dieses Mal konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sie auf den Boden fielen und so saßen sie da, im strömenden Regen, mitten in einer großen Pfütze, Orlandos Schirm lag fallengelassen ein paar Meter entfernt.


End file.
